


The Privacy Policy

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco wants none of his nonsense, F/M, HR means well, He's just kinda ridiculously inconsiderate sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @shanjedi for: “HR got the ciscogram’s ‘my love of science’ line from a video Cisco let his gf shoot of him where he’s goofing off and he’s really hurt by the idea that she would’ve shown HR, or that HR was snooping on her phone”. It’s not EXACTLY what you asked for, but I hope you still like it!





	

“I’m sorry, did you make a hologram of me?!” Cisco demanded, pointing at his projected image standing a few feet away.

 

You, HR, and the others smiled in amusement, Barry seeming particularly tickled by the stiff bodied hologram before them, “Ah Francesco,” HR soothed, accenting his incorrect pronunciation of Cisco’s first name, “you made it perfectly clear, that you didn’t want to be a tour guide, you’re not, you’re a virtual tour guide.”

 

Cisco was still not amused, “Guess what, that falls under the umbrella of ‘not wanting to be a tour guide’,” he replied dryly, giving HR the stink eye as he did.

 

You rubbed his back gently, “Oh come on Cisco, he’s got a point,” you commented, “we should at least see what it’s like.”

 

HR nodded gleefully, pressing a button on his remote to continue the hologram’s functions. As the projected version of Cisco spoke, his image flickered in and out like a radio with bad reception, but despite the glitches, you began to recognize his speech, and your brow furrowed in confusion. Under your hand, you felt Cisco’s shoulders clench, his eyes squinting slightly as he too began to recognize the words his hologram was speaking. 

 

When the hologram’s speech ended, Cisco turned to HR with a biting smile, “Wow,” he said, gesturing to where the hologram had been.

 

HR nodded, smiling back at him with pride, “Thanks,” he said quickly, before Cisco laid into him.

 

“Heres the thing,” Cisco began, his voice hard and angry as he spoke, “I don’t sound anything like that,” 

 

HR’s smile fell instantly, his mouth opening to respond just as the hologram flickered back to life, this time glitching much more as the audio that accompanied it slowed and warped. After futilely whacking his little remote against his segway a few times, HR gave Cisco a small pleading look, “Yeah, I’m gonna need you to take a look at that,” he faltered, to which Cisco was already shaking his head.

 

“See, I can’t do that, cuz I’ve got important things to do, so y’know,” he was already walking off as he spoke, Caitlin soon following, making the excuse of some errand she needed to run, leaving you, Barry and HR with the glitching hologram.

 

Barry peered down at the projections base with an awkward frown, clearly trying to find some excuse to escape like Cisco and Caitlin had; lucky for him, you had a bone to pick with HR. “Hey, HR can I uh...talk to you for a second?” you glanced at Barry, nodding that he could leave if he wanted. Barry silently thanked you before scurrying off as HR stepped down from his segway obligingly.

 

“Sure thing Y/N, what did you want to talk about?” he asked, his usual sunny demeanor back in place.

 

You gave him a stiff little smile, “Well,” you began, trying to find the right words so that you didn’t come across to harsh, “I couldn’t help but hear some pretty obvious similarities between your hologram of Cisco and a video that I showed you a couple days ago, on my phone, remember?”

 

HR nodded, “Of course I remember Y/N, and yes, before you ask, that is precisely where I got the audio from,” he smiled again as you nodded and sighed, “I had to run it through some voice recognition programming of course, I found this neat app that lets you form full monologues of speech with just a sample of someone’s voice, it’s really quite interesting, I could show you if you like-”

 

“No,” you cut him off quickly, “no thanks HR, I just...I was just wondering how you got the audio to begin with?” you knew you sounded slightly annoyed by the way he seemed to flinch, but you pressed on, “I mean I didn’t send you that video, it’s only on my phone, so either you went in my phone without permission and stole it, or-”

 

“Y/N, please,” HR interrupted you this time, putting a hand on his chest as he gave a little bow, “I would never snoop through yours, or anyone else’s personal cellular device, ok? No you see, I had my recorder on when you showed me,” he pulled out the small gold, pen looking device that Cisco had discovered in his things before, and flicked it on, the sound of your voice and his playing from it’s tiny speaker, “I had been dictating a new story idea earlier that day, and simply forgot to turn it off before some meta or another came menacing the city, so I simply put it in my coat pocket when I went up to the cortex to watch the Flash at work,” he explained as the audio from the device seemed to stop, save for the faint sounds of someone speaking as if from far away, “I went listening back through it later that evening and realized I’d recorded our whole exchange, and funny enough, the audio from the video of Cisco that you’d showed me; so I uploaded it to my own computer, enhanced the audio, and as I already explained, fed it through the app I found and voilà!” he switched the recorder off with a grin, “I’ll admit the speech pattern seems a little unnatural, but I’m sure Cisco will be able to fix that.”

 

You nodded, having already finished listening at the words ‘recorder’ and ‘forgot to turn it off’. With another sigh, you explained, “HR, that video was kind of private...I mean I know I showed it to you, but Cisco didn’t know that, and I don’t think he’s very happy now that he knows.”

 

HR’s brow creased as he listened, a small apologetic frown on his face, “Oh my sincerest apologies Y/N, I hadn’t realized...”

 

You nodded, “It’s...it’s ok for now HR, but maybe next time you accidentally record something, come talk to one of us before using it?”

 

He nodded back vigorously, “Absolutely,” he agreed, “in fact, I’m gonna,” he held the recorder up then, before bending it between his hands, an electric sounding fizzling noise emanating from it as it snapped, “I’m gonna get rid of this, and stick to writing my ideas down from now on, alright?” he tossed the broken bits over his shoulder as you nodded again.

 

“That’s great HR, thank you,” you affirmed, “now I’m gonna go let Cisco know what happened alright?”

 

“Of course, and please, extend my apologies to him as well,” HR called as you walked away. You waved back at him before quickening your steps, the hope that Cisco wasn’t too upset spurring you onward in your search for him. You found him where you expected him, sat at his desk in his workshop, his hands working on some new piece of tech or another as you entered slowly.

 

“Whatcha working on?” you inquired softly, your tone sweet, hoping to diffuse any lingering annoyance he had.

 

Cisco glanced up at you for a second, his eyes hard and his brow furrowed, “I dunno,” he replied quietly, “it depends on whether I’m being filmed or not.”

 

You pouted at that, “Cisco,” you sighed his name, “it’s not what you think, ok?”

 

Cisco scoffed, “Oh really?” he asked cooly, “and what do I think Y/N?” he set his tools down and turned his focus on you, “I mean in general I would assume you did, considering we’ve been dating for nearly a year, but then I find out fricken’ HR has my voice chopped up and reassembled from a video on your phone, and I gotta admit I’m a little confused as to how he got it unless he went through your phone, or you showed that video to him.”

 

“Cisco please just listen,” you began calmly, “yes, ok, I did show HR the video, and I’m sorry alright? But you’re so hard on him sometimes, I just wanted to prove to him that you’re not always so grumpy-”

 

“Ok I’m gonna stop you right there,” he cut you off irritably, “because HR is neither deaf, nor blind, he sees how I interact with the rest of the team, it’s just him that gets on my nerves! With his weird greetings, and his hovering, and his obsession with giving me coffee; maybe if he wasn’t so annoying all the time, I’d be nicer to him.”

 

You frowned sadly as Cisco vented at you, wondering why HR bothered him so much when you found him rather well meaning and almost charming. When Cisco was finished, you went to him, sitting on the edge of his desk, “Cisco,” you said his name softly, gently, “I know HR gets on your nerves, and I can understand why, but sweetie,” you put your hand on his cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear as you smiled down at him sweetly, “he’s just trying to help, ok? I mean that’s what we invited him here for in the first place, remember?”

 

Cisco rolled his eyes, “Yeah I remember, I also remember the fact that he lied to us in order to get here, and hasn’t really been useful since he arrived,” his tone was that of an annoyed grumble, but he put his own hand over yours on his face, clearly softening in his anger.

 

“Ok I admit, the lying was pretty messed up,” you conceded with a smile, “but babe you gotta understand, he thinks you hate him...couldn’t you be just a little nicer to him sometimes?”

 

Cisco narrowed his eyes at you, “Babe, whether he thinks I hate him or not is no excuse to show him a video of me, being a doofus, in my underwear, with you,” you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you at the memory of it; him in his novelty ‘may contain nuts’ boxers that you’d given him for Christmas, pretending to host a terrible cooking show in his apartment one morning after you’d spent the night, his occasional shouts of “SCIENCE!” as he threw things into a pan haphazardly. 

 

Cisco’s eyes narrowed further at your laughter, prompting you to bite your lips together before defending, “At least you were wearing underwear...” 

 

Cisco’s eyes widened, but he too started laughing, “Y/N I swear to god, if you show anyone those videos, especially HR, I will personally smash your phone to bits.”

 

You were full on cackling now, clutching at the pocket in your jacket where you’d put your phone, “I won’t show anyone, I promise!”

 

Cisco stood up, leaning into you to kiss you, “Better not...” he kissed your forehead before pulling your into his arms for a hug.

 

You hugged him back, closing your eyes as you nuzzled into his hair, “So does this mean you forgive me?” you asked with a hopeful little smile.

 

Cisco chuckled, “Yes I forgive you,” he replied, “but you’re still in trouble,” he pulled back, a mischievous smile on his face as you frowned at him curiously.

 

“How do I get out of trouble?” you asked, putting on your best pouty face.

 

His smile grew as he pulled out his own phone, “Fair is fair, I get to video you dancing around in your underwear later tonight,” he informed you, brandishing his phone as you began to grin back at him.

 

You shook your head, struggling to hide your grin, “The things I do for love...” you sighed before pressing your lips to his.


End file.
